supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Movings
Chapter 1 It was their final day in Canada, it was off to Vietnam they went. Rachel was packing her things, while Dinh helped Annie with her things. Dac Kien, Dinh’s brother, brought them a house in Ho Chi Minh City and was going to drive them to the new house. "Mommy, Daddy, where are we going to live in Vietnam?" Annie asked her parents. "Ho Chi Minh City." Rachel replied. "Who was Ho Chi Minh, mommy?" She asked. Dinh and Rachel looked at eachother before settling with an answer and an explanation. "Ho Chi Minh, darling, was a communist and nationalist leader of Vietnam, remember how the Chinese have Mao Zedong? Well, in Vietnam, we have Ho Chi Minh, but keep in mind, some Vietnamese like him and some others dislike him, especially the older generation in South Vietnam, so, be careful about praising him, okay darling?" Dinh explained and asked her. "It also used to be known as Saigon, which is what most Vietnamese outside Vietnam call it." Rachel said. "You know lots about it, was there any conflicts that Vietnam was in?" She asked. "Well, there was the Cambodian-Vietnamese war, and, just like Vietnam, Cambodia was also communist, but, unlike Vietnam, Cambodia's Khmer Rouge turned out to be even worse than the North Vietnamese communist regime, Pol Pot, Khmer Rouge's leader, was not a very nice man, he sent the country back into the stone-age by executing anyone who knew Vietnamese, was Vietnamese, looked Vietnamese, wore glasses, knew a second language, and isolated the country, killing 25% of Cambodia's population, and it wasn't just Cambodians, Chinese, Vietnamese, journalists and anyone accused of treason was killed." He said, quite nervously. Rachel picked up Bakura-kun, her beloved, stolen doll, which she hugged. ”Mommy, I’ll keep him safe for you.” Annie said. Rachel handed him to her. ”Promise?” Rachel asked. ”Uh-uh.” She said. After six hours, they finished packing and it was 8:00 pm, Annie was still awake and in her booster seat, holding her mother’s beloved doll. Samantha was in the driver's seat and Rachel was in the passenger seat as they drove away, Dinh sat next to Annie in the backseat. Their plane was at 5am, just alot of hours to go. A few hours, 12:00 after midnight and Annie fell asleep, Dinh looked tired and pale, and he felt his blood pressure drop. A loud rumble pierced the air, then Rachel noticed her husband looked dizzy, “Ugh.......” Dinh said. ”Dinh, don’t tell me you’re sick!” Samatha exclaimed. Dinh was tired, he was also hungry, as he forgot to eat as he was packing, he hadn’t eaten all day. ”I’m not sick.....I.....hungry...tired.......” He mumbled. Since Annie had a pair of headphones on, she was out cold, hugging her mother’s beloved plush toy. "You really do look tired, slept well?" Rachel asked Dinh. "I'm fucking starving." Dinh replied, putting a hand on his abdomen. "Aw, now I see what is wrong, we'll stop at the airport, which will be in an hour, we'll stop at a cafe." She said. "Good." He said Annie woke up and took her headphones off. She played with her dolls and some of the toys in the backseat. One hour later, they arrived at the airport. The family got out of the car, Annie was still awake, she waved goodbye at Samantha. ”Bye-bye auntie Sammy!” Annie said. ”Samantha, thank you, tell your new husband thanks aswell.” Dinh said. Samantha waved goodbye to her Vietnamese in-laws as she got in the car, starting their new life in Vietnam. When their flight was finally called, they went over to the passport check-in. "Passports, please." The woman said. The small family of three gave the woman their Vietnamese passports, which she scanned. ”Our stay is permanent.” Dinh said. "Well, welcome to Vietnam." She said. "Our plane leaves at 5 am, want to get something to eat?" She asked Dinh. "Yeah, That would be nice." He said. Rachel ordered soup, Dinh ordered noodles, and Annie had a kids meal. "What is my new kindergarten called?" Annie asked her father "Not too sure." He said Annie was very happy about the Vietnam stay, she was staying there for good. Dinh ate the noodles quite quickly, Minutes after Dinh had finished, he went up and kissed his four-year old daughter on her forehead. She brought Bakura-kun out of the bag. ”He can be our mascot!” Annie proclaimed. When it was now 5 am, The family got on the plane to Ho Chi Minh City. Annie looked outside as the plane took off. The flight attendants gave the family sandwiches, food and water. Some passengers were asleep. Annie fell asleep hugging Bakura-kun in her arms. ”In Vietnam....” She mumbled. Chapter 2: Arriving in Vietnam. After they arrived in Vietnam after a 7 hour flight, Rachel looked at Dinh. "There's someone I want you to meet." She said. They traveled on a car with their things and belongings to an old and somewhat poor area of HCM City. "Father?" She said. A skinny man that looked like he was in his 30's, but was actually 51 came out of one of the slums, and he looked at her. " (Chi...)" He said. Dinh looked at the man, the man looked like he went into the fifth week of famine, he wore a tattered Ao gam, wore a nón lá, he had no shoes on, he was barefoot, unlike his attractive features, he wouldn't call me man unattractive, but his face was covered in dirt and his hair was tousled, and he could see his ribs slightly underneath his tattered clothing. " (Guess where you are going?)" She asked in Vietnamese with a smile. " (What?)" He said. " (You are going to live with me, my husband, and my beautiful little girl)" She answered back. She helped Dinh pack her father's belongings, Annie gently held her biological grandfather's hand and they now went to the car, they got in it. When they arrived at their house at the more richer parts of the city, Khoa was very nervous, he had never seen anything beyond the slums he lived in. During their first day, Dinh looked at Khoa. " (You need a shower)" He said to Khoa. Unlike Dinh, who learned English in Canada, Khoa didn't understand English or speak it. He helped Khoa up the stairs, Annie looked somewhat concerned for her grandfather, unlike the best and healthy looking features of her father, Khoa looked like he had been though a concentration camp. "Please, Dinh, don't put him back in those rags, I've ordered clothing that would fit him, they will arrive here today." Rachel told Dinh. He nodded. After the shower, Dinh decided to perform a few checkups on Khoa. Khoa then removed the towel of his upper body, Dinh looked shocked. Dinh thought he looked like a Auschwitz victim, he could see his ribcage poking through his chest. " (You look like a Japanese POW victim.....)" Dinh said, looking somewhat horrified. " (Um, I grew up in a very poor neighborhood, Dinh)" He said to him, deciding to be quite honest. " (How long has it been since you have last eaten?)" Dinh replied. " (At least two weeks, it takes 12 weeks to kill a man)" Khoa replied. Then Khoa felt an extremely sharp hunger pain and put a hand on his midsection, then a loud rumble filled the room. He didn't realise the sound, and before Khoa decided to ask. " (You're just hungry)" Dinh said. Khoa was very used to starvation, It would be at least several days until he got to eat, he survived by pickpocketing tourists or stealing unattended food, which he didn’t really like doing. " (You need to see a doctor)" Dinh said. Khoa nodded. Then they heard a doorbell ring, Rachel went to get it and after a few seconds, Rachel came to Khoa with new clothes. " (And now try these----Oh my god.....)" She said then noticed her father's emaciated figure. He looked so thin and bony he could die any moment. After a few days, Khoa was only given a very small meal so he wouldn't be ill if he was given too much. And he wore a buttoned shirt, blue jeans and white socks. " (There is someone here to see you)" Dinh said, it was a female doctor, she had long black hair and wore a doctor's uniform. " (Okay, Khoa, please step on the scales)" She said. Khoa was 5'3 and when he stepped on the scales, 89 lbs popped up, shocking the doctor. She then checked his temperature, which was 103 degrees After a few more tests "Khoa here, he is malnourished and is rather sick with tuberculosis, which I think he picked up 3 weeks ago, give him plain foods like soup until he is well enough to eat solids." She said. "Is it drug-resistant?" He asked. "No, but give him this twice a day." She replied as she handed him a bottle of medicine. A few weeks later, Khoa remained a scrawny man, but looked a lot healthier and cleaner and he was finally cured of tuberculosis, but his ribs were no longer there, but had no hints of a muscle mass. Khoa was kind of thankful his son-in-law was a famous movie star with a villa in Hanoi, he's never been there before. He grew up in an extremely poor part of HCM City ravaged by a high crime rate and he had to steal food to survive since the age of 10, Hunger had affected his height. His granddaughter, Annie, or Kim Cuc, walked up to him, with her Áo đai Barbie in hand, much like her parents, she spoke fluent Vietnamese and she got on well with her grandfather. A day later, Dinh's parents came to visit, they saw a man sleep on the couch. " (That's my biological father, Khoa)" Rachel said to her. Much like Khoa, Bich and Duc only spoke Vietnamese. " (Nice to meet you, Khoa)" Duc said. Unlike Bich, Duc was very soft-spoken and polite. Khoa looked at them. Annie sat down, playing with her dolls, Dinh went upstairs, Rachel stayed downstairs to keep an eye on Annie. Khoa looked at his granddaughter, unlike girls he saw outside the slums, some of the parents dressed their daughters up like child paegents, Annie was much more innocent, she loved dolls, dress up, watching cartoons and many other things. Even though it was unusual for a little girl, she loved 1910's silent films and learned her great-grandfather on her dad's side was a Vietnamese silent film actor, Nguyen Dac Hong Kien, who died when he was only 27 from glanduar tuberculosis, which he had his entire life and even watched some of his films, in 1917, He was born in 1890. Her father even got her a doll that resembled him that wore a white buttoned shirt, black coat, black trousers and polished shoes in photos. Khoa sat next to his granddaughter, he thought her innocent interests and her speaking Vietnamese were absolutely charming. " (Hi, Grandpa, I'm playing with my dollies)" She said, greeting her grandfather in Vietnamese. " (If you see your adoptive grandparents again, tell them thank you for looking after my Chi)" He said. Annie went up to Rachel. " (Mommy, Grandpa Khoa says that if I ever seen Gan-Gan and Granda again, I will tell them thank you for looking after you when you were a baby)" She said. " (Aww, Cuc, Dad, you shouldn't have!)" Rachel said to the both of them in Vietnamese. Chapter 3: Dac Kien 33-year old Dac Kien worked as a horror film critic, he was married to a woman called Tran Bui Anh, they had a son called Nguyen Cao Tru, who was four. The family came in "Hey, bro, long time no see." He said. Much like his brother, Dac Kien was also quite attractive but was more thinner, but was a bit of a rebel, he wore motorbike punk clothing and spoke in a mild gangster way. "You too." He said. "Hi Uncle Dac!" Annie went and hugged him, since she was at least 3'5 and Dac Kien 5'6, her head only reached his stomach, then ran back to play with her Barbie dolls and Bakura-kun. "Okay, Tru, this is Annie, she's your cousin." He said in a slow voice. Tru looked like he wouldn't like Annie that much, he was never really fond of playing with girls, and he looked at the girl, playing with her teddy bears, Bakura-kun and Barbie dolls. "I don't want a girl cousin." Tru hissed. "Tru!" Anh scolded. "Don't worry, it's fine...." He said. Dac Kien looked at Khoa, Khoa looked quite shy and quiet. Unlike his daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter, Khoa was illiterate and couldn't write in English much like his son in law and wasn't used to technology, unlike him, he looked shocked at Dinh's PC. " (That's my dad, he doesn't understand English, speak Vietamese to him)" Rachel said. Dinh was sitting on his laptop, playing Rising Storm 2: Vietnam. Khoa sat down and watched. " (What's that game?)" He asked him. " (Rising Storm 2: Vietnam)' He told. " (Can I see your character?)" He asked. He quit the game and showed Khoa his character, it was a NVA soldier that was shirtless with bandages tied around his stomach, had hair in a wave cut, and his trousers was a green color. " (My wife calls him the Asian Jake O'Kane, because I constantly made Northern Ireland flag jokes)" He said. Dac Kien looked at her niece playing with Bakura-kun, her Vietnamese Barbie and Ken, a teddy bear and ragdoll. ”I see you’ve gotten Bakura-kun back.” Dac Kien said, smiling. ”Yeah, Our 20-year mission is complete.” Rachel said. Chapter 4: Hi, Grandpa. Khoa was too unwell to get up from his bed. Tuberculosis had set in and it made him very exhausted, but it was no longer contagious. Annie entered the room. " (Kim Cuc, are you, um vaccinated against tuberculosis?)" He said. " (Yes, I got vaccinated before my 2nd birthday)" She said. He got up from his bed. " (I got you some tissues if you cough, don't forget to put them in the bin beside your bed, and I brought you some movies)" She said. She brought him over some films, tissues, and some coffee. " (I'll give you a blanket if it is very cold, cold weather is not good for tuberculosis sufferers)" She said. She then left the room and he fell back asleep. Chapter 5: Introducing the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. Khoa saw his daughter using a coffee table, using some weird-looking cards. " (What are those cards, Chi?)" He asked. " (These are Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, I was a big fan growing up)" She said. Khoa then poked one of them. " (Careful, some of them date back to 2002)" She said. She then picked up a sealed structure deck with a picture of a man with tanned skin and blonde hair. ” (This is my favorite gift, It was given to me by Dinh for my 13th birthday, My mother had to buy me a new one of this structure deck because I wasn’t going to open this one)” She said. Khoa nodded. " (Can we watch several episodes?)" Khoa asked. Khoa just assumed that the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise was probably a TV show, he then saw something in her bag and pulled it out. It was a plush doll, the doll had pale skin, brown eyes, pale white hair that reached down to the back and was spiked, it had a smirk as a facial expression and wore a blue and white striped shirt, jeans and black trenchcoat, around his neck was a gold ring with a triangle shape with an eye in the middle made out of golden fabric held by a black lace. ” (My brother stole that off me, he never gave it back until my daughter found it)” She explained. She held the doll in her arms. ” (Sammy gave him a nice bath and he was nice and clean)” Rachel said. Khoa poked at the doll, Despite being over 20 years old and was developing dust around the hair when it was found, Samantha did a very good job cleaning it up, Bich’s stitching was perfect, it looked like an authentic doll. ” (I’m happy he‘s in my arms again, 20 years, 20 years, It’s like Ryan came back to life, I missed Bakura-kun more than anything, I had nightmares he would be shredded and torn apart, but happily finding him, was sad but happy)” She said. Khoa looked at her, her tone of voice spoke like she lost a child. ” (It’s cute, does Kim Cuc play with it?)” He asked. ” (Sometimes, he reminds her of the dolls she’s seen at TokyoToys shops and I had to fight back a laugh when I found her having a tea party with him with her teddy bears and dolls, I found him with a tiara on his head)” She said with a laugh. She gently touched the doll’s hair, even after 20 years in a box, the hair was soft as ever. “ (I keep him in bed with me at night, I missed him more than anything)” She said. Chapter 5: Neighbors come around. Dinh heard a knock on the door, he went up to the door. Annie and Rachel were watching Beauty and the Beast on the laptop. They saw a couple with a boy, who was at least 5-6. ”Hi, Are you new here?, My name is Hong, this is Yu and our little boy is Muong.” The man asked. Muong looked at the little girl and her mother, Annie was holding Bakura-kun. ”What’s that?” Muong asked Annie. ”It’s not mine, it’s my mother’s, It was stolen from her when she was a child, she got it back, She told me it was 14th birthday present made by Grandma, Daddy, Mommy, Gan-Gan and Granda made it a lifelong mission to get him back.” She said. Muong listened to the girl. ”It’s a character she likes from a show called Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dinh told me this character was her favorite, Mommy, Daddy and me used to live in Canada, My uncle John took him away because she didn’t want her being interested in Yu-Gi-Oh!, My poor mommy growing up.” She said. Khoa sat next to his daughter, watching Beauty and the Beast, ”That’s Khoa, my grandpa, He couldn’t look after mommy, so....” She said. ”I had to be put up for adoption for a better life, and now, I’m looking after him.” She said. Khoa looked alot healthier, except that he disliked wearing shoes. Rachel was now teaching him how to write and read. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86